Alexis Invictus
Personality A girl filled with trust but not an ounce of gullibility in her body, Alexis has been raised to, and very much so, believes that there is good in everyone, despite what people may say about them and understands things happen as they do. She is vibrant and full of life, not holding hatred for anyone unless there has been a wrong she has witnessed herself (exceptions include horrible cases like Zeref). To those who have wronged people around her that she has gotten direct knowledge of, shew ill attempt to investigate. And if you are truly evil and meet her, you best start running. She has a sense of wonder for anyone or anything from outside of Asnar, not having gotten to see much outside the country (or the city for that matter). She is always interested in hearing stories from outside of her home country. With people close to her she can seem a little shy or rserved, overreacting around 'certain' individuals that catch her fancy when they get her flustered. Bio Born as the only daughter among a family of brothers, Alexis got quite the pampered life growing up. Though she did not know much of the world outside of Asnar, she always yearned to experience it. While her brothers were off on their trips to the outside world, Alexis was taught magic and her studies within the castle keep back home, giving her anxiety all the more to see the world outside. It was difficult, but whenever her brothers would come home and tell her about their journeys it was more than worth it. While growing up in this time, she was always told stories about how widespread the Oxford family could be throughout Earth Land and how things could be much better without their villainy, though she always took it with a grain of salt. Things got all the more hectic when she hit her teen years and started developing her rebellious and slightly tomboyish manner. This was lived for several years up until recently when it was decided that she could see the world outside so long as there was a legitimate reason or a suitor. Well she hopes for the former as many of the higher ups in other countries weren't really all that appealing to her. She has offered several times to go out on an expedition to find the last member of the Oxford family to bring him to justice, but each suggestion was shot down. Abilities Magic Takeover: Beast Soul (monster Musume mutation). Getting her powers from beasts all over, whether they are big or small, Alexis can assume their forms which mix in her human and monster qualities together to be half-species. Each form grants various benefits and magics therein. There is a side effect that most of these forms change the proportions of her body to such a state that it is 'embarrassing' for her (details within) -Beast Soul: Barometz. Her outfit changes to that of a halter top covering just her chest (which expands a couple of cup sizes) and her shorts become a little more form fitting, accentuating her hips. She sprouts a tail and two tiny curled horns from her now white and cottony hair that rests in a curled bob just past her ears. She also now sports white fluffy fur around her shoulder and neck line, going down past her chest, leaving most exposed and covering the black fabric of her outfit. Her waist gets the same treatment, giving her a fluffy wool sheep skirt. Around her forearms and from her knees down, there is that same fluffy fur, fitting to the form of her body and puffing out a bit, leaving black tipped toes and fingers exposed. While in this form, she gets an enhancement to her magical power, physical strength, and sleep inducing magic to slow the opponent down. * Sheep count: Laze. Conjuring up some wool, Alexis shoots off this surprisingly heavy and fast wool puff ball that has the size of a watermelon to it right off at someone. If it hits, they will find their eyelids feeling heavy and their heads a big foggy from the sudden onset of a day's hard work via this magic attack. * Sheep count: Snooze. Spreading out wool across the ground, it will rocket up in small geysers, trying to snatch at anyone and pull them down toward the wool carpeting she creates, making them feel warm and fuzzy enough that they don't really want to get up because it would mean feeling the cold air which is such a pain you know? * Sheep count: Sleep. A physical oriented form of combat where she inflates the wool on the ends of her limbs and uses each blow to soften up and tire out the people she is fighting. It deals no damage at all but enough punches or kicks from the pillows on her wrists and ankles and you'll be down for the count! * Sheep count: Coma. A grapple attack that allows her to force anyone in her grasp for five seconds to fall into a deep sleep that they can't be woken from without her either losing consciousness or willingly allowing them to wake up. This is usually one of her last resort attacks in this form. -Beast Soul: Lamia. Focusing on physical movement more than anything else, the lamia form elongates Alexis' body to twenty-one feet, making her human body three feet and the snake body eighteen. Her hair changes to an aqua blue while her scales have a deep turquoise color to them, even having scales partially on her cheeks and her now pointed ears. Her mouth sports fangs and her pupils become slit like a snake's. Her outfit changes to hug her new curves and accentuate them to emphasize the dancer-like movements she can perform with her new body. Getting what can be accounted as a bra or bikini top with extra thick straps to keep her held and a skirt along her 'lower body'. In this form she is capable of using poison magic which focuses on dealing damage over time rather than killing by causing a searing numbness to spread the more poison magic is introduced to the body. * Snake bite. Cloaking her hands in poison magic (along with her teeth as is the name of the attack). Alexis assumes a snake style fighting stance and utilizes the powerful muscles in her lower body to rocket herself and angle for quick jabs to deal lasting poison damage to those she can strike. * Snake hood. Charging up enough poison magic in her hands, she can shoot off a 'javelin' of poison magic as if she were a spitting snake, seeking to splash that poison goodness all over whoever it hits. * Snake dance. Focusing on moving her snake body around and emphasizing on using it even as a weapon, the spaces between her scales emit poison magic which she uses her tail like a whip or flail with deadly precision. -Beast Soul: Dryad. Changing to a green and brown theme, this form's strength is determined by the amount of nutrients and natural growth is available. While her black outfit changes to look more like leaves and vines just covering the key parts of her body to allow her 'modesty' as dryads do not wear clothing normally. Her hair even changes to short and scraggly due in part to becoming actual leaves, which gather magical power the more sunlight she is exposed to. Her legs become bark-like and roots will grow and shrink to move her around across the ground without having to actually use her legs, also allowing her to continually use magical power. The magic in this form is focused on healing and support for herself and her allies. * Spring. A healing balm created from her leaves, combined with her magic aura, Alexis can start healing the wounds of anyone she can immediately reach. Support only. * Summer. A sprouting of dozens of thorny bushes are grown all around, spreading their roots outward to try and slow up anyone caught by them. In addition, they will repeatedly begin firing off their thorns and sharp leaves at intervals to try and shoot down anyone targeted by her. * Autumn. A myriad of carnivorous plants are grown by Alexis, even given the ability to sprout out of the ground and move on their own if enough magic is pumped into them. Pitcher plants and Flytraps are the most common that are grown and work with her. Even some foul smelling flowers to disorient people as well. * Winter. A purely battle oriented spell, Alexis will grow ivy, vines, bark and leaves around her body to become fifteen feet tall, powered up and a lot more like a walking tank. In this form she is strong enough to bust through multiple walls with ease before needing to wind up for another rush through more walls. She can grow and utilize different plant parts to use for her own purposes. -Beast Soul: Purple Slime. A form of slime that is considered 'royal' among some folk due to their innate ability to spread itself far enough and create replicates of itself to act as servants for the central core, like a hive-mind. Alexis' slime form does just that, with any replica she creates having no clothing but featureless bodies thankfully! Her bodily weight distribution and size depends on the amount of water she has absorbed into her new body, through the means of red membranous bulbs within the two prehensile locks of 'hair' extending down from her head and a third prehensile appendage on the top of her head with a red membrane in it as well. She and all of her copies can shoot liquid or other dissolved solids from their bodies in the form of viscous water attacks that will cause a body to slow down and become adhesive to itself, making certain movements spell sticky times for the future. It should be noted that this form, while not directly, is using some form of water magic, but mixing it with the slime's own natural toxins to make it painful to the touch. Though her black outfit disappears entirely, this is one of the only forms where she keeps her white overcoat, FOR MODESTY'S SAKE. * Split. Moving the pool of slime her body has to offer and forming up 'sentinels' from that extending pool, Alexis can extend the range and the amount of angles she can attack from. Not only that, but the replicas can fight in hand to hand combat, though slower than Alexis herself. Portions off parts of her magic from herself to the copies. * Merge. If things are too crazy or too dangerous, Alexis can reform her split bodies back into herself, healing for up to half of the damage she had sustained to herself and the forms themselves. This let's her recuperate before trying to start attacking again! * Legion Strike. Sending out a wave (more or less) of her slime in a direction, multiple limbs and attacks from the wave via copies of herself will erupt from it while trying to grab and continue to drag the target along with them. -Beast Soul: Garuda. A version of a harpy that is one of Alexis' two advanced forms. In addition to giving her wind powers to all of her magic abilities, she can imbue a second element into each and perform things like an ice storm, a heat wave, etc. Her hair changes to an auburn with white feather extensions hanging down from the side bangs to frame her face and outline her extended feathery eyelashes. Her arms up to her shoulders (leaving the shoulders bare mind you) become ensconced in feathers, losing her fingers but still having the ability to grab and hold things (though not perfectly) with the dewclaws in her new feathered arms. All of her plumage is just as auburn as her hair with white feathers thrown in here and there. Her body becomes a little more petite and keeping her overall frame and her legs are now changed to having three front clawed toes and a fourth in the back for grabbing onto things, these bird like legs go up just beyond the knees and stopping a third of the way up the thighs. Her outfit changes into a shoulder hugging poncho with shorts and halter top sewn in giving the poncho a bellowing wind effect and letting her slow down in the air faster if she picks up too much speed. * Heat Wave. Combining the powers of fire and wind, Alexis' light colored feathers change to a burning red. With a forceful flap of her arms Alexis will send out a super heated wave of wind, so heated that it seems to be on fire. It will cause continua damage so long as someone is caught in the wind wave. * Cold Snap. Combining the powers of water and wind, Alexis' light colored feathers change to a deep blue and let her, with a flick of her wrists and the feathers on the ends, to shoot off collected water magic and freeze it quickly with wind magic, turning it into a flurry of icy shrapnel. * Squall. Combining lightning and wind magic, and with a twirl of her body and upward swing of her feathered arms, Alexis will create a super static charged tornado. As it goes around and toward the given direction, it will arc bolts of lightning out in the direction of her intended target or whoever might be putting off the strongest magical presence like a lightning rod. Getting caught inside of the tornado results in a constant and painful electrical current. * Dust Devil. Combining earth and wind magic, Alexis creates small rolling clouds of dust. These clouds of dust gather up and continuously launch charged stones. Not only that but they have the capability to change their directions loosely and even leap off the ground to shoot a quicker barrage of stones. * Gyroscopic movement (passive). A form of a wind magic that allows Alexis to, no matter what orientation she is facing, to always feel like she is pointed in the right direction. With this form active, she cannot be knocked off balance or disoriented at all. -Beast Soul: Dullahan. One of Alexis' two advanced forms, it changes her skin to a blue shade, blacks out her sclera and makes her irises deep yellow. In addition to her jacket becoming more like a cloak with sleeves and her outfit changing to a skirt fit for battle and her top remaining full length and keeping her covered in its modesty, this form boasts assembly and disassembly magic. And not just on her enemies but being capable of detaching all parts of her body from each other at the key joints and being able to reassemble, making her immune to slash damage or piercing attacks. This form employs the power of quickly surrounding and trying to catch her target off guard while her floating body parts act to keep things under control either by attacking through throwing themselves at the target or by quickly reassembling and letting her attack from a quick direction. * Smack down. Splitting herself from anywhere along the shoulders and toward the hands, Alexis launches her arms forward in an attempt to quickly cover the distance and use her disassembly magic on someone. If need be, she can detach her arms at the elbow joint. She will sometimes include her weaponry in her hands while using this tactic. * Leg up. Used as a supplement to her Smack Down, Alexis will launch herself from her legs before following up with another attack to increase her range and reaction time. She also uses this to attack with her legs in a means to trip someone up with a leg attack. * Bifurcation. Sending herself forward from the hip, and then quickly back to her base. As if by means of a small teleport. She uses this most of the time with the collapsing staff she wields, using this to close great distances and attack even quicker. * Splitting hairs (passive). Being a dullahan, she has the eerie sense of death about her during the use of this form. This allows her to bring back any parts of her away from her own body back to the main torso and head as if by teleportation. This let's her keep getting back to her full body without having to float the pieces back to herself or picking them up. (requires parts of her magic to do so) -Beast Soul: Beholder. Considered her strongest form, despite its stature, Alexis can take the form of a girl mixed with that of a beholder. Constantly floating and having a single eye on her face, this form boasts a very petite and juvenile appearance along with her outfit resembling more of a Gothic fashion. Along with her central eye, she is surrounding by floating and telekinesis controlled miniature eyes, lastly she is constantly sitting, and fused at the feet thereof, of a large eye that is as large as she is in this form. The magic boasted in this form is just flat out magical output. Having no element or backup, this form focuses on linking together the magical rays between the eyes in various shapes and manners. The strength behind the magical power is that is comparable to a miniature person version of an Etherion blast (this shit will ruin your day if you are exposed to too much of it). * Quarter rondo: A series of quick beam shots from her satellite eyes, Alexis will fire them in patterns and in unison in order to make shapes out of the lasers that are hard to dodge and deal basic piercing damage with this technique. * Half Rondo: Like the Quarter Rondo, this one however is powered up with greater piercing damage and the use of her main eye in her head, which she will trace a line through the ground and create a massive blast wall of Etherion temporarily for about a second before dissipating. * Full Rondo: Just like the Half Rondo, this focuses on superb piercing damage, advanced blasting damage and a powerful triple shot blast from the main eye she floats on, sending her backwards with the recoil. The main eye blasts are explosive in nature and will leave craters in their wake. * Focus Rondo: aligning all of her floating eyes and her central one she sits upon and the eye in her head. The miniature eyes will shoot their beams all toward one point where they cross and stop flying forth, then a beam from the eye in her head widens the area where the focus is like a lens of magical energy. The final step is the large eye she sits upon opens up and fires off a massive beam that flies through the focus lens which then blasts straight through in a violent cone of etherion based energy, obliterating a lot in its wake. * Battle Rondo: A free form battle mode that grants a secondary passive in it. While the satellite eyes will float around and shoot beams as they please and when they want, the beam attacks will stack, leaving 'needles' in whoever they shoot. After landing ten needles in someone, the etherion will overload and cause them to blow up with great damage. Head eye blasts count for three needles and the main eye counts for seven. Other abilities Inhuman strength: when she gets emotional she seems to draw upon strength from who knows where. But when she is flustered or riled up, her strength reaches beyond standards to rival slayers, if only for a second until her embarrassment wears off. Tools and Equipment Shifting clothes: a specially woven outfit made just for her form of takeover magic. Because it does not effect her clothing, her outfit had to be made such that an enchantment will change the proportions and fitting of the clothing to match that of whatever form she assumes. Neurotoxin dipped throwing knives (set of twenty) Collapsing staff (often used with dullahan form) Other Category:Female Characters Category:Holder Category:NPC